


Never forget

by stargazerlilith



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't Forget 03 Oct 11, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: As time moves on, we never truly forget.





	Never forget

Edward gave a small smile as the wind blew through his clothes, whipping at his hair. It’d been years since he had come back home. It was good to feel the crisp autumn air of his childhood. He looked upwards towards the sky, closing his eyes at the warmth of the sun.

After the Promise Day, Al and him had wandered the world, learning everything they could. Eventually, they had returned to Central. Afterall, Mustang had a deal to keep.

Shaking his head, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Edward hunched his shoulders with a sigh. He stared at his feet, shuffling the dirt around, listening to the silence hanging in the air.

He would never forget _that_ day.

Edward felt the sting of tears and blinked them back. He looked fixedly at where his home would have stood proudly. Sucking in a deep breath, Edward choked on the smoke filling his lungs. Gagging, his eyes widen as tears and blood dripped from his skin.

“No... no, not again,” he whimpered, struggling to keep the bile in his throat down. His eyes widened as flames danced and leaped across his vision, lashing towards him. Edward jumped backwards, stumbling as pools of blood slithered closer to him. Closing his eyes, he covered his ears as the thundering collapse of wood shook him to the core.

Placing his hand over his face, he shuddered as the sobs tore through him, his knees buckling from the onslaught. Strong arms circled around him, catching him in a net of strength and safety. Burying himself into the warm embrace, Edward let the tears fall, whimpering his fears in mantra of desperate pleas.   

_None of this could be real!_

_The night_ —it happened years ago!

Edward gasped as shrill screams of a dying animal tore through his soul. That thing wasn’t their mother. _It was dead. Buried. All of it burned._ That house wasn’t there.

 _This couldn’t be happening. Al was safe. He fixed it. He had fixed it! Why was it burning? So, much blood_.

Edward choked back his sobs, willing it to go away. _It wasn’t real!_

“Edward, it's over. The house, the fire, all of it—it's gone,” a warm voice called, tilting his chin upward. “Edward, it's gone. See?”

Edward stared at his lover's dark eyes, searching for clarity. His lover gave him a soft smile, turning him towards a beautiful field of flowers, swaying in the breeze.  

Time had moved on. The land was beautiful—overflowing with wildflowers, never showing a mark on what had occurred that night.

It was beautiful and heart wrenching. All of their pain and sacrifice….

Edward turned himself, burying himself into his lover’s crisp linen shirt. Sobbing, he let go of all his pain and misery.  A strong hand gingerly stroked his hair while whispering reassurances as sobs racked his body. Releasing a deep breath, a tender hand rubbed along his jaw, tilting his face upwards. Hiccupping, Edward gave a watery smile, searching the dark eyes of his lover.

“We’ll never forget, Edward. Your mother will always be with us,” Roy whispered, ghosting his lips over his. “Your journey will forever embedded in our hearts, Edward. We'll never forget.”

Roy gently wiped the tears from his eyes, cupping his jaw line with a soft smile. Edward closed his eyes, nuzzling the warmth of his lover’s hand, releasing a long breath.

“You can’t even tell what happened anymore, Roy,” Edward whispered, clenching his hands into his lover's shirt. “It’s like the slate was wiped clean. No one will ever know what we—”

“Maybe, it was.  We will know. We’ll remember, Edward. It's a part of us, now,” Roy reassured. “Maybe, it’s a sign, Edward. A new beginning. She would’ve wanted for you both to be happy, Edward.”

Edward nodded, wiping at the fresh trail of tears dripping down his cheeks. “Maybe, it is. It’s just,” Edward cried, “we’ll never forget, Roy. Promise me, We’ll never forget.”

  
“I promise, Edward. We’ll never forget. It’ll be the backbone to our story as we continue our journey together, love. We’ll never forget,” Roy said tenderly, pulling Edward closer to him.

“We’ll never forget. But maybe...that beginning starts here, Bastard, with us,” Edward whispered. He stood on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck. Edward stroke the small black hairs at the nape of his lover’s neck, before giving him a cocky smile and pulling him down closer to his level. Roy’s hearty laugh greeted his ears as his lover bent down willingly towards him. He felt his cheeks warm at the tenderness in Roy’s gaze, his lover’s hand stroking the base of his spine in small circles. Edward sealed his lips over Roy’s in a heated kiss, filled with future promises..

Here, they would start their new beginning—

Together;

But, they would never forget…

Where it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [**My Tumblr**](http://stargazerlilith.tumblr.com/post/153802245539)


End file.
